


The Story Of The Masters

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Series: The Four Masters [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: A shorter, legend version of the four great dragon riders from my fanfic The Immovable. All the action with out the romance, basically the version parents would tell their children as bedtime stories.





	1. Chapter 1

The young Dragon riders, a mix of humans, dwarves, and elves, all scurry to sit around the pale wooden chair where their teacher is perched in her flowing pale silver dress, her long white hair flowing in the gentle breeze. They are all gathered at her humble home in Ellesmira, a small cottage on a cliff with a large barn behind it to house both dragons and their eggs. "Come, Younglings, it is time for your lesson." The children settle down as the great silver dragon, Argetskular, leads out the small, playful dragons from the barn for them to listen as well. When all are gathered and settled down, the dragon curls around her rider, her large head coming to rest at the woman's side. "today's lesson will be a history of the rebuilding of the Dragon Riders. Listen close, not only will I be telling the tale of Eragon Shadeslayer, but of Arya Dragonkiller, of Murtagh Morzansson, and of Mira the Immovable, ."

At the mention of those four names the younglings, dragons and riders a like, start to move and ask questions. "Where are the Four Masters?" "Are they still alive?" "Will we ever meet them?"

They were silenced once again by a warning low rumble. The Silver Sage silences her friend with a calm hand on her head and silent words shared between their minds. "Hush, your questions will all be answered in the lesson. Lets start with the most known Master, Eragon Shadeslayer, and his dragon Saphira Bjartskular, who had the most brilliant blue scales, their color truer than the sky."

A young boy in the back raises his hand from his restful perch next to his violet dragon, "How do we know? Weren't they around like 200 years ago?"

His teacher smiles at him, "Now what did i say? Your questions will be answered with the story." His teacher, known to them and the Elves as Hvitrkona, continues on. "Before he was Eragon Shadeslayer, he was Eragon Son Of No One, a farm boy in the Palancar Valley. He lived with his uncle and his cousin. One day he went hunting in the mountains and a great blast scorched the earth and blew him away! After recovering, the young boy crept back into the clearing to find a single, smooth, and beautiful blue and white stone. Now at this time, the Dark King Galbortrix had long since vanquished all other dragons and their riders, thus leaving Algelesia without knowledge or sight of one for nearly 100 years. Eragon thought it a magical gem and so he kept it with him, carrying it to his home. It hatched that night, and he named her Saphira. They were discovered and taught, at first, by Brom Holcolmsson, a rider who lost his dragon during The Downfall. Together they traveled the Continent in search of The Varden, a resistance group opposing Galbortrix. Together they joined forces and crushed his regime!" The normally calm female becomes animated, emphasizing her words with hand movements and sound effects. "He stormed the castle and wielded his magical sword Brisingr, cutting down the Mad King and earned the deedname Kingkiller!"At this moment she pauses to see the awed looks of her students."Currently, we know him as Grand Master, as both he and his dragon Saphira are alive. However, he had help, which brings us to the Second Master, Arya Dragonkiller, who earned her name for laying the poor and tortured soul of Shruikan, the dragon who was stolen from his master and his mind twisted and broken by Galbortrix, to rest. While it was difficult for the elf, Arya knew that it was a kinder fate than if she had let him live captive and in solitude for the rest of his days, for after being so long without kindness or love, he was incurable. Arya's dragon was a vibrant green colored male named Firnen. His scales shone like leaves in the sunlight on the brightest of Summer's days. He is the youngest of the four dragons, however under the teachings of Saphira, who later became his mate, he quickly grew just as skilled. Today, as you all know, we call Arya Drotting, as after the death of her mother she was named Queen of the Elves." The Riders in Training reacted less so to this tale, for they each have been in the relm of elves for many years and know the tale of the queen as well as their names. "Next is the Third Master, Murgtah-"

Another student, a dwarven girl with a bright sunny yellow dragon, speaks up, "I thought Murtagh was a servant of the Dark King?"

Hvitrkona shakes her head, white hair shining in the sun. "First he was an ally of Eragon, then captured by Galbortrix and forced to work under him with magic. Who knows how that can be done?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The young and wise teacher gazes at her students, waiting for one to rise and give an answer. "No one?"

After a few more silent moments an elven girl stands, tucking her shoulders back. "The Old King used Master Murtagh's true name, he took into consideration all that makes Murtagh who he is and put it into the Ancient Language."

Hvitrkona smiles and nods, then her demeanor turns somber, her tone going cold with remembered sadness. "Imagine loosing your partner. Each of you share your soul, heart, and mind with the other. You all are far to young to even know the terror it is to even have that be threatened." A pale hand rests on a thin line that breaks jaggedly over silver scars, a memory of a painful wound on her dearest friend. "That is what the Old King used to control Murtagh. He saw how the Master cared for his dragon Thorn, as each of you care for your partner. The King tortured Murtagh, tore his mind apart until he was left a hollow shell of his former self. Only through his truly good nature and his absolute hatred of Galbortrix did he escape from the Dark King's clutches. Murtagh was the son of the first and last of the Forsworn, Morzan. However, as each and every one of you should know, no one chooses their lineage. Master Murtagh did not ask for his father, he did not ask for the dangerous and lonely life he would lead. He did choose to support the Grand Master, he did choose to help rebuild the Dragon Riders, and he has chosen to still lead and teach any and all who are willing. The past does not determine the future, take that lesson with you for the rest of your lives. Nearly every living being deserves to be heard, so simply listen, and the truth will come out."

Children and young dragons alike adapt a sad look in their eyes, the reality that one day they will be separated permanently being plunged deep into their minds. A calming voice, like a stream fed by melting snow, fills their heads. _**"F**_ ** _ear not, Tiny Ones, for as long as you work together and protect each other as you should those days will be hundreds of years in the future. Happiness is not postponed for the future, it is designed for today. You are young yet, go and be children."_**

With those words the student scatter like leaves in the wind, going to find activities and games. The two teachers stay seated in their place, sharp ears filled with the sounds of laughter and the melody of the nature around them. This time the cool voice is heard, it is only by Hvitrkona.  ** _"You miss them, as do I. However we both know that we all have our place. Ours is here, carrying on Oromis and Glaedr's work. One day we shall be reunited, for now let us focus on our students."_**

 __The much smaller being simply nods, her pale eyes stuck on the horizon towards Uru'baen. "I know"


End file.
